Through the Eyes of a Seraph
by Rejected Royal
Summary: CBS PoV oneshot. Based off the White Day video. Eve x Elsword if you squint.


**AN: So, I'm having a bad week. What do I do? I write... alot. It's just a drabble, nothing more.**

* * *

_Through the Eyes of a Seraph_

By: Rejected Royal

* * *

I knew what I was giving up, that moment I reloaded the Seraph code without my emotion chip activated. It's like a man going to the gallows – you relive every memory before that faithful moment. I knew that, once it was terminated, I wouldn't be able to access my memories. They would be locked away, only to come out once another process could be terminated. A termination that I never wanted, but for the good of the nasod race, I would do it…

I didn't expect the overload.

The moment I woke up from the power chamber, I was overwhelmed with senses. Ones I couldn't place. I felt heaviness in my chest, one that prevented me from moving for several seconds. It took me a few moments to overcome the sensations that were bombarding me, before I stepped out of the containment chamber.

Every step, every breath that came from my mouth, every movement of my eyes caused my senses to overload with unknown feelings. This couldn't be right. I terminated my emotion chip, but what was this… I could still…

… Why could I still have emotions?

It hit me. I terminated the code to access the Seraph code, but I couldn't remove my emotions that easily. My memories were removed, my storage of emotions was removed, and my way of decoding emotions were gone – but I could still feel them.

What had I done?

I felt a cold chill run through my body – what was this feeling? – and I knew something was wrong. I survey my surrounding and see the body of King Nasod behind me. An ache appears in my chest that rises through my throat. My circuits were on overload, trying to process all this foreign information.

A glimpse of glass catches my eye from a table on the left and I follow the glare, noticing an envelope with my name on it. I quickly open it and read:

_Dear Eve,_

_After my termination of the emotion control circuit, you will be different. I do not know how I will feel after such a dramatic move, but I urge you to press onward. This code change will be for the better, you will be ready to restore the Nasod race to it's former glory. _

_I urge you not to rush out, instead, train yourself before seeking to restore. You have allies, friends as you once called them, due east of here. A tracker has been implanted within their group for easy accessibility. They are allies, please continue to treat them with respect _

_I wish me all the best luck. I only hope that this experiment doesn't end to badly._

_-Eve_

I had wrote this? Before the termination? A foreign object slides down my face and I quickly stop it before surveying the unknown object. If my previous self deemed these allies worthy, then I will be able to trust them. I look to my weapons.

"Moby, Remy, activate guidance position satalite…"

* * *

"Anyone know where Eve went?"

The question was simple, too simple for a person like Aisha to ask. It was a bright sunny day out in the fields in Altera. A small river ran from the hills over in the distance before falling off near the edge of the cliff nearby. I sit up from my relaxed position by the riverbank, letting my arms semi hold me up, and look over to Aisha and Raven, "No clue, I thought she was with you."

Aisha quickly looks around, her twin pigtails flying around her head, "But Elsword, I thought you were looking out for her. " She screams silently into her gloved hand and storms off to where Rena and Chung had set up lunch.

Using my sword, I hoist myself up to my knees and look at Raven, "What's her problem?"

Raven looks over to the others, seeing Chung try to calm down his big sis, before looking at Elsword, "Aisha gave Eve the moonstone last night to help her activate the code."

"What?" My eyes widened, instantly alert. Could this mean –

"Eve had trouble accessing the code, even with the moonstone. Aisha fears that she may do something drastic..." I stare wide-eyed at Raven, watching him nod, "I can only hope for her safety."

"To hell with that," Now Raven was looking straight at me, "We need to make sure she's –"

"Someone's coming!"

We look to small brush of trees to the West, noticing small whirring sounds. I readied my blade, Raven his arm. We were ready to attack… when Eve walked out.

"Eve!" I heard Aisha yell and run toward, but instantly something was different.

Gone was her short dress and the flower in her hair, gone was the bright eyed Nasod that I had grown to care for. In her place stood a lithe female, wearing a modified gown of blue gems. Her hair no longer wove like a river, but parted ways, framing her body. Her face, which showed some expression before… was flat with not expression.

Aisha passed by us and stopped short of her, "Eve, thank goodness you are ok…"

It took a second before she responded, "I am well. The code is successful."

I heard Aisha gasp, "That's amazing! You activated the code without-"

"The emotion code has been terminated."

A stunned silence followed her words. Aisha seemed to freeze in place, Raven seemed to grow still. I froze, feeling dread course throughout my body. How could she – why would she do such a stupid…"

Aisha felt inclined to voice my exact thought, "So, do you remember us? Me?"

The new Eve blinked then looked around, "My memory circuit had to be modified. I remember very little. You are Aisha, " She looked over to the cooking group, "Rena and Chung," to my group, "Raven and… Elsword. Beyond that, you are allies in my search to restore the Nasod race and bring back the power of El."

This couldn't be happening…

* * *

Lunch was relatively quiet. No one said a thing as we ate Rena's food, which was very uncommon for us. Eve took a spot near the edge of the river and sat in quiet, starting off intently. Aisha was less than cheerful; probably thinking this was her fault. Rena had tears in her eyes and kept looking away from the bank. Chung and Raven followed suit, taking small bites of their food.

She looked so lost, standing there by the river side. Her drones nuzzled her lifeless hand, she didn't move from her trance. Was she lonely? Did the termination hurt? What was she thinking about so intently…

This was ridiculous.I slammed my food down onto the blanket and stood up, starting my walk toward Eve. The entire gang was staring at my back, probably chastising me. I couldn't care less.

"Eve!" I stand in front of her, keeping my voice happy and trying not to care about her blank stare, "What are you thinking so intensely on?" My hand comes up and, against my better judgment, I poke her in the head.

Eve's eyes snap up to mine and I see something familiar. It starts as a small light in her eyes as she remains quiet, processing my action against her. A light red dusts her cheeks and I see her eyes become unfocused. She's fighting a processing batting in front of me. Before long, I see the light grow in her eyes and her cheeks light up bright red. A small gasps leaves her mouth. I smile and open my mouth to say hi –

SLAP!

I fly backwards, landing halfway in the river bank, with my face a newly bright red. A few calls of my name and the word idiot echo in my ear, but it was worth it. She was still there. I knew it.

"Stupid Elsword." I look up to see Eve rolling her eyes.

One step at a time Elsword. One step at a time.

* * *

**This was honestly typed during a class of mine as I was mad at the professor. This has been a very bad week, and it's only Tuesday! Anywho, let me know how you like the drabble via private message or review.**

**Please R and R**

**-Rejected Royal **


End file.
